ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Next Hero (Episode)
The Next Hero is the pilot episode of The Next Hero. Summary See in forum. Plot (Gamma): Give me the Ability, Tennyson. (Ben): Gamma, I wouldn't if I could. Gamma gets angry and shoots a blast of plasma at Ben, who transforms into Waybig. (Waybig): That tickled. You're too small for me and the Omnitrix. (Gamma): What's that I hear? Gamma holds his hands out, and a white glow surrounds him. He grows, until he is double the size of Waybig. He towers over him, looking for the Omnitrix. (Gamma): Where is it? A green glow gives away the Omnitrix. Gamma's eyes open in delight. He charges up a beam of light that subdues Waybig, then punches the green glow which was directly above Ben's heart. Waybig withers in pain. The Omnitrix glows brighter, and detaches itself from Waybig, who starts disentegrating. After a few moments of Gamma laughing and Ben dying, Gamma realises the Omnitrix is gone. (Gamma): Noooooooo! A boy has walked halfway across a road, where he spots a green flash of light, and stares mesmerised for a few moments. (Green Light): I have bestowed the Ability onto you, Clark Pace. A car beeping its horn brought Clark back into reality. He glanced a look at the light before walking across the road, to the park. It is empty, except for a man in a large suit with lots of bumps, sitting on a bench reading a magazine. The green light hovers above Clark for a second, before zooming down onto his wrist and reforming into a watch. (Clark): Hey! Get off, weird light slash watch that nearly killed me! (Omnitrix): I am the Omnitrix, Clark. I am connected to your wrist, until you upgrade me or die. (Clark): Wow - a talking watch. Nice prank, guys! You can come out now - and remove the micro-speaker from the watch. (Omnitrix): You have no friends in this park currently, Clark. (Clark): I find that offensive. Clark is walking through the park, trying to prise the Omnitrix off, before encountering a humanoid robot with laser guns pointing at him. (Robot): Need to capture Ability to give to the boss. (Clark): Wait - capture me? Omnitrix! Help me! (Omnitrix): Going through this again? Really? Swipe your fingers across the interface until you find an alien you want to transform into. (Clark): That's impossible. (Omnitrix): Then so is having the Omnitrix tell you how to activate it while running away from a killer robot. Clark sighs, and swipes the interface, and holograms are switched through. Clark settles on a humanoid with sparks coming off it. (L-Ectric): L-ECTRIC! Cool! I can use electric powers! L-Ectric puts his hand out, and all the electric sparking around his body slowly moves to the palm of his hand. He then pushes his hand out, and a barrage of electricity hits the killer robot in the chest, malfunctioning it, and catching the attention of the guy reading the magazine. (Guy): My name is Flese Ne, and I am recruiting you to join the Alien Masters. (L-Ectric): Interested... What do they do? (Flese): They protect aliens from other aliens. (L-Electric): How do you choose what aliens to protect? (Flese): By their reputation to each Master. (L-Electric): So what do I get? (Flese): A hotel room shared with your male companion. And a female companion in another room. (L-Electric): So basically, if i join, I become a Master, and get my own team. (Flese): You get the Master name before your own name in every letter you recieve from aliens. And yeah. The hotel's 7.73 star. (L-Electric): 7.73 star? Are you kidding me? That doesn't exist. (Flese): In the alien universe, it goes up to 7.75 star. (L-Electric): Oh, cool. I'm in. Episode Ideas can posted in comments Characters Seen *Gamma (first appearance) *Ben Tennyson (first appearance, deceased) *Flese Nex (first appearance) *Clark Pace (first appearance) Aliens Seen By Ben *Way Big (first appearance, destroyed) By Clark *L-Electric (first appearance) Category:The Next Hero Category:Episodes